onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hody Jones
name unless I'm mistaken his name was not revealed in chapter 608 and 609 is not out yet... so where is this name coming from?? There is absolutely no evidence that backs this up. The spoilers for 609 aren't even out yet. I'll mark it for deletion until or unless further information is revealed.DancePowderer 15:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I withdraw my last statement, spoilers are out. I'll still mark it for deletion until the chapter comes out.DancePowderer 15:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter's out on mangastream. They spelled the first name "Hodi", but they're pretty famous for their translation errors, so I wouldn't put too much faith in it. Regardless, he is named, so the article is fine for now...Gerokeymaster 21:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I was he one who posted that, I Looked up a spoiler (On Christmas Day I Believe) and as I read it said Hody Jones, And as I looked at another spoiler it shoed the same thing but the translation could of been off my bad-- User:Ryahoe His name can be spelled Hodi, Hody, or any other way that has that pronunciation. Article is most definitely not fine, just look at the romanization, his name is clearly NOT Hordy. What romanization? Which databook/manga chapter had it? SeaTerror 23:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The romanization on the page. Do you even read the manga? Every chapter out since his introduction has had his name spelled as Hodi. That's the romanization that the translation groups have chosen to give him. Unless I missed it, then give the chapter/source where the official romanization was given. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 13:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The translation groups are the ones this site should be following, they're the authorities on the spelling/pronunciation since they actually do the translations. I don't know who chose this romanization and I agree that until the official one come out we have to follow the one of the scanlation group, but there isn't only one scanlation group so maybe this name comes from another group (I usually follow mangastream). But please sign your post (with four tildes ~~~~) and if you keep editing on this wikia you should register yourself. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 14:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Why is he a replacement for fisher tiger? Which part says he's a replacement?ANd Fisher Tiger is a captain in sunny pirates.Jinbei somewhat replace him but this hordi guy??u gotta be kidding change the sentece or delete it.! 09:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Awesome! Trivia Section It basicly speculating that he is Arlong's brother, but we can't speculate until proven otherwise. Unless someone gives me a good reason to keep it, I'm going to delete it until then. We should keep this site with facts and not rumors. ( 12:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC)) Spelling Errors Who created/edited this page ? It had a number of spelling errors and grammatical errors, which i corrected (although apparently my user was not logged on). The sentences ran onto each other and it could get confusing. And i thought this was kind of like a formal wiki ? Legendary857 22:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well it's a wikia. Anyone can edit, that's why we've got users like you to come fix up grammar and spelling. Keep it up. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) White Shark Am I the only one who thought that those ES steroids were based on the White Sharks reaction to blood? Maybe we could put that in the trivia? 21:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It makes them feral but it doesn't increase their muscle mass or strength. I'd hold off on adding it until we know a bit more about it.DancePowderer 22:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Possible inspiration It's possible that Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX are modelled on "il Gatto e la Volpe" (The Cat and the Fox) from Collodi's Pinocchio. Here the things in common: * In Disney's Pinocchio the Fox and the Cat are given the names "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon, John can be connected with Jones (I think there isn't yet an official romanization). * Hordy Jones is wearing a dog-like scurf, which can be a fox. * The Japanese bullhead shark is called "cat shark" in Japanese (see Mangastream's note in Ch. 613, although I didn't find a reference on wikipedia). * In the Disney's version the cat tries to hit people with a hammer, this could be a reference to the Mato Mato no Mi. * Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX team up in order to destroy Ryugu Kingdom. In Pinocchio, they go as far as tried to attempting to murder Pinocchio in order to rob him. What do you think? Can they be modelled on them? It's not the first time that Oda's get inspiration from Pinocchio, see when Laboon ate the Going Merry for example. If you think it's all right go ahead, but I think we should wait a little longer before put this. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 23:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hold off on putting it in. It's a good catch and it may be the basis, but I'm kind of iffy, on adding it. Could you by any chance add some links to clips of the movie where these characters are present? That might help somewhat.DancePowderer 23:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I think we should wait too, so their personalities will be more developed and we'll have more to discuss, that's why I put it on the talk page. I read something similar on iternet and I found it interesting. Meanwhile I'll look for some pics or detailed references and if someone founds other things in common he can put them here. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 00:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Commenting here as well since you said here happens the "official" discussion. This is really interesting. It makes sense considering the strange "catlike" mouth of Vander Decken and the fox (?) hanging around Hordi's neck. In addition, now it suddenly makes sense why Neptune has such a long.....wait for it...'nose'. http://img535.imageshack.us/f/longnose.jpg/ Jinbe 00:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow that's really funny! But I don't know about Jones being Johns or something, since if it were Johns, the japanese would be　ホーディ　'ジョンズ'　instead of　ホーディ　'ジョーンズ'. Also, I doubt Oda knowing the disney version of Pinocchio since it's a pretty old movie, and unless you live in the U.S., there's a slim chance of getting your hands on that movie as a Japanese. Also, I think Neptune being based on Santa Claus would be a better deduction in this case, since everyone in Japan knows that dude, and his laugh/looks are very similar to that of SC. Let us just leave the page alone for now until we get a confirmation. 01:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It is tough to confirm trivia, most of our information in that sector is uncertain (but likely). I think it would be a waste to deny people an interesting read because Oda didn't directly confirm it. Also, Neptune resembling Santa Claus doesn't necessarily block all other interesting connections - after all Oda is known for mixing the various things he sees around him. It wouldn't surprise me if Neptune is a mix of Santa Claus, Pinocchio and King Triton from the little mermaid. And for the Disney version of Pinocchio not being known in Japan...I have no idea...but at least Oda isn't just a regular japanese. He is a high class mangaka, he, for sure, read/watched western animations. The works of Walt Disney would be the bread and butter in that department.Jinbe 01:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for your opinion on the name JapaneseOPfan, it's good to have a more accurate reference on this, but I completely missed Neptune's nose! I agree he's based on Santa though, but I agree nothing prevent Oda to use various characters for inspiration as well. But if Neptune is the "Pinocchio" of the situation, well, in Collodi's story the Fox and the Cat went as far as hang him on a tree, so I'd like too see what Hordy and Decken will try to do to Neptune!!! And for the Disney's version, actually I would be more surprised if Oda knows the Collodi's version than the Disney's one, because I myself am Italian and I never read the whole novel (shame on me), but I barely remember the movie. And it's not the first time that Oda's get inspiration from Pinocchio, aside from the Laboon thing don't forget Usopp! At the end of the arc it will be more clear and if we keep this in mind we can find more references, that's why I wrote this discussion now. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 01:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You found some connections between a movie and a manga. Congratulations. Do you want a prize? Because nobody on here is going to write up your conclusions as fact, as that would be LYING. Unless Oda himself says "I got the inspiration for these characters from Pinocchio", then nobody cares about any connections you think there might be. :Hey come on... if we'll follow what you said we must delete every trivia that brings up "similarities" with other works too, because none of them are officially declared. I wrote that in the talk page because I thought it was too vague to put already in the actual page and to see if anybody else would have found out other connections. There is no need to post something like that... and at least sign your posts ''anonymous... [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 13:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Then we should delete every trivia that brings up similarities with other works. This is a wiki, you post confirmed facts on a wiki, if you post any speculation at all there should be a heading for speculation. :Well I chose the wrong title for this topic, actually the trivias bring up the similarities with other work (as possibilities) they don't state that Oda got inspiration from this or that work. I think they are worth to be mentioned (I'm not referring at this in particular but at the others on the wikia) [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89'']] 14:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearance I was re reading the recent chapters and ive discovered Hody also wears a black sash tied around his waist this can be seen in chapter 611 page 6 middle panel right after Hody pops the ES pills then this can be seen again in the same chapter on page 14 middle panel.Hordy4040 06:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) energy steroid section? they said in chapter 611, that the energy steroids increases fishmen strength 20 times for each individual steroid taken, so mathematically that since Hordy had consumed 4 energy steroids, it would increase his strength 8 times, not 16 times, which would equal 160 times power increase, the 80% power increase comes from consuming four pills, not eight. As 20 times 4 equals eighty, not onehundred and sixty. Wikia Helper 19:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) "One pill enhances the strength of the user two-fold, therefore a fishman's strength will become twenty times that of an average human. Two pills will make it four-fold, and each additional intake will continue to increase the strength exponentially. Jones took four pills so he gained a sixteen-fold enhancement, making him at least one-hundred-sixty times stronger than an average human." Pandawarrior 19:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Surname Issue I've noticed that there are a lot of people refering him by his surname (Hordy) rather than Jones. Am I missing something that both names are his first name? 22:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) NAME His name is Hodi Jones, not Hordy Jones, where in the world did you get this convoluted spelling of his name? in every chapter he is called hodi jones,not hordy,so i truly dont see why 16:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hodi is the romanization. Hordy is basically english. 17:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hordy or Jones I think the proper name to call him is going to become an issue. We refer to him as Jones in the articles, but the manga refers to him almost exclusively as Hordy. It seems odd, it would be like refering to Zoro as just Roronoa. I know we usually go by the given name and not the family name, but it appears to be the opposite with Jones. To make it work, that would mean his actual name would be Jones Hordy. What do you think should be done about it? 20:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well this is the strange part. In Japan, usually we read names backward (like Monkey D. Luffy) unless the person is a foreigner. In the foreigner case, you read the name normally like I don't know, "Michael Jones". The strange part I was saying is that almost everyone in the series has a foreign name but you read it the Japanese-person way. I guess Oda just wanted Jones' name to sound good since Jones Hordy sounds strange. The other scenario can be that Jones is actually his given name! Give me a second to check the raw and see what he is called. 20:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay so far it's Hordy. 20:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) So we'd refer to Hordy Jones as Hordy, the same way we'd refer to Monkey D. Luffy as Luffy. But I remember Hammond refering to him as Hordy Jones when he tried to take the Straw Hats to him, unless the raw said Jones Hordy. So, we should refer to him as Hordy from here on out or keep it as Jones? This would also raise the same question about Fisher Tiger's name. 21:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well everyone refers to him as Hordy Jones so that's confirmed. I guess we can say Hordy if we want to go according to the manga, but people may disagree. As for Fisher Tiger, that's real hard since everyone so far called him by his full name. 21:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it may be more or less like Shuraiya Bascùd, whose name is inverted from the rest of One Piece. Or maybe calling him Hordy is similar to people calling others by their family names, like "Kiriyama" instead of "Kazuo". Japanese tends to call others by their family names out of formality or because they are not close enough to each other. Yatanogarasu 22:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, the story isn't set in Japan, or anywhere on Earth for that matter. There seem to be no set rules for naming conventions in One Piece, and even major characters like Sanji and Nami get away with only having one name. While I would personally refer to him as "Jones", it would be safer and more professional to refer to him as "Hordy" on this wiki, as that's what they call him in-universe. Who knows, maybe Oda will later explain the reason for this. 02:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I am an unregistered editor, but I changed the last sentence in the "history" section of this page, as it erroneously (IMHO) claims that Zoro "slices up" Hordy Jones, but he seems to have just cut him pretty bad. 05:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) i wouldn't say that,we can't see the "slice he made" and by now we can't even know if hordy has no trick left upon his sleeve Personality Ok, I'm wondering why they're are so many references to Blackbeard and Arlong in his personality section I mean the Article isn't called "Hordy Jones with a hint of Blackbeard & a bit of Arlong" I guess I can understand the Comparison to Arlong he is kind of trying to be just like him but Teach???? what does his situation have anything to do with him? the last four lines in his personality is errelevent,it should be erased.